Super Mario Sunshine
Super Mario Sunshine was Chugga's 8th Let's Play. This Let's Play has 42 videos and the time length of this LP is 6 hours 7 minutes and 31 seconds. Description August 10, 2009 - October 28, 2009 The first Let's Play on my channel of a non-RPG. It's different, but is it just as good as the rest? You decide! Memorable Moments *The watermelon level in its entirety "Physics fail us.". *"Get in your muthaf**kin swim trunks" *Falling off of a high tightrope *I grabbed on to the ledge! *Completing the "Lily Pad of Doom" level in TWO TRIES! *Saying how much more mature he has been in this Let's Play and then falling off the tightrope and screaming like a baby *His controller battery running out and surviving crashing into the wall on the blooper (then dies two seconds later) *I'm a chuckster! *Silence* "MURDERER!" *I command wood! *I like that name. From now on it's going to be called "The spin jump thing" *Attempting to give his viewers a seizure by zooming into a text bubble really far *Fountain of BAAAAAAARF!!! *"Killing me won't bring back your goddamn honey!" *SHOOT THE BASKET OF FIIIIIIIIIIISH!!! *D'oh! Frickin Pizzas! *OH MY GOD, HE'S MOSES! *The Toad impersonation (Which would later be heard again in his LP of Super Paper Mario) *Stop criticizing my English! You people ruin my life! ); *The Blooper Shine *Wait a minute! So there was no statement by the defense, no attorney appointed to the defense, no witnesses called, no evidence presented, no one even bothered that we literally got here 4 minutes and 34 seconds before we were arrested, and there wasn't even a jury?! This is more rigged than Saddam Hussein's trial! *The pachinko machine stage *"Hey, everybody it's Chuggaaconroy! Welcome back to more Super Mario Sunshi-" (caption on screen) Did my audio just blip out? Thank my dead mic. *Last Time on Super Mario Sunshine In a Nutshell *"Your rubbing skills were mathing off on me" *The Blue Coins of Corona Mountain *The Legendary Sand Bird Mission *Getting all 8 red coins, and dying on his way to the Shine Sprite *Wondering where Peach's duck went *The Red Coin Mission of Ricco Harbor *Defending the game, and calling it superior to Super Mario 64. *"Die, radian!" *"SHINE!" *The floating disembodied head of piranha plants! *Getting all 8 red coins and having a power outage. *"Why can't I get on top of stuff today?" Trivia * Even though this is one of his most popular LPs, Chuggaaconroy said this is one of his least favorite Let's Plays in retrospect, due to a lot of faked enthusiasm.The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Episode 25 ''(5:57) * ''Super Mario Sunshine - Episode 1 is currently Chugga's most viewed video on his channel, with over 8 million views. * Chugga did keep his promise that he made in the let's play of not playing Super Mario Galaxy ''nor ''Super Mario 6''4. He sneakily avoided this by playing ''Super Luigi Galaxy and Super Mario 64 DS. References Category:Let's Plays (LPs) Category:Mario Let's Plays Category:GameCube Let's Plays